Future Memory
by Haruka Ohoru
Summary: A training battle, gone wrong. Tenten and Neji V.S. Gai and Lee. Drabble...


**Hi everyone, I guess now I'm hooked on Tenji stories. AA I wrote this half asleep so I tried really hard to make everyone in character. *Sigh* I really need to work on that. Okay... I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: Come on, you guys know the drill. I don't own Naruto. Stuff like that...**

Future Memory

It was 12:30 P.M. Stars flutter and winds blow. Her hair becomes undone, her pins fly out. She strokes her soft black hair behind her ears. She looks up to the stars remembering those days she would sneak up on the roof, staring at the stars. Wishing on shooting ones. She sighs. She unties he scrolls and lays them one the floor. She un-straps her explosive note holder and lays it on the desk. She walks over to her balcony. Turns her head upward to the clear sky.

- Flash Back -

"Are you going to give up after just the first try?" Gai yells.

"No please. We're tired." Ten-Ten responds.

"Please give us a break, Gai- sensei…" Lee says, panting.

Neji stands near-by, panting, clenching his arm.

"Neji!" Ten-Ten yells, after noticing him. She runs over to him.

"I am fine…" Neji says. He pulls out an inlogeded kunai. When he pulls it out he groans the says…

"Nice shot, Ten-Ten…" He smiles.

"Thanks" Ten-Ten turns to see Gai and Lee going at their "Youth" routine.

"Shut up, you two!" Ten-Ten yells, running, pulling out of scroll. Neji running close behind. The scroll unravels, it contents are let loose. Gai dodges. Lee charges after Neji.

"Neji!" Ten-Ten screams. She turns to around to face Gai charging at her. She hears Neji yell.

"Eight trigrams, Sixty four palms!" Ten-Ten exhales and whispers, "Good…" She turns to dodge Gia's "Leaf Whirlwind" kick. Fail. Ten-Ten is sent flying a few meters away with a hard blow to the stomach.

"Rotation!" Neji yells.

Ten-Ten hit the far wall. She tries to recover but can't.

Neji turns and runs toward her. Lee runs after him.

"No, Neji… I'm alright…"

Neji stops dead in his tracks. Lee continues after him. Neji shakes his head gesturing 'No'. He continues to run over to her, faster then before. He reaches her, pulls one of the scrolls off her back to lighten her load. Ten-Ten pushes herself up. She grabs the scroll Neji was holding. She lets it unravel. Its contents explode outward.

"Neji, they won't be able to dodge this…"

"Just in case…" Neji says running outside the path of the flying kunai and shuriken.

"Eight trigrams..." Neji begins.

"Oh no you don't…" Lee says. He punches Neji in the face then stomach and to top it all off, Neji receives the same kick Ten-Ten, had in the face. Neji flies back and few feet.

"Damn him, No, Ten-Ten…" Neji whispers, spitting blood out. He turns, running over to an injured Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten clutches her side, groans and falls to the ground. Just before she hits the ground she yells, "Forfeit! Stop!"

All the bodies stop moving, the three teammates look at Ten-Ten. Lee crosses his arms over his chest and says "Ha! WE WON! Gai-sensei! WE WON!" Lee runs over to Gai who is still in a trance.

"We won?" Gai says.

"Ten-Ten!" Neji yells running over to her.

To be continued...

**Author's note: I'll just continue it from here... SRRY! 3-13-10**

"TenTen!" Neji yells. When he reaches her he turns her over to check for vital signs.

None.

"Tenten, No... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry." Neji admits. He looks at her body, scratched, hurt, and bloody. Neji sighs, but then Tenten mumbles. Neji leans even closer with a hint of joy.

"I'm sorry." Tenten whispers. "I'm sorry, it hurts."

"No, no. I shouldn't have pushed you..." Neji says. Neji hears footsteps approaching, quickly he turns his head but still keeps a close eye on Tenten.

"Tenten-san?" Lee says when he reaches Neji's side.

"I'll be fine..." Tenten says coughing. Neji helps her sit up, and pats her on the back.

Gai stands above her looking down. "I shouldn't have kicked you..." He says. Neji lookes up at Gai, shocked.

"WHAT?! YOU KICKED HER?!" Lee yells throwing his hands up in anxiety. Neji helps Tenten stand up, she is able to hold the position for a few seconds but loses her balance. Neji turns around just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Neji..." Tenten whispers as she loses consciousness.

- Flash Back Ends -

She sighs walks back to her desk. She looks at the picture of team 2 on her desk. She picks it up, sits on her bed and whispers,

"Neji..."

**Author's note:**

**My Beta thinks almost everyone is out of character (Neji and Lee) and I agree. I also seem to need to work on character construction... ah yeah... any help? Thanks! **


End file.
